Ashley Morgan
Birth Twin of sister Commander Jennifer Morgan, accomplished pilot, and First officer of the USS Federation (NCC-73838). She has served on only 2 ships in her career. Helped in the Design, and construction of the Excalibur-103, and infected with Borg Nanoprobes, her career stretches 25 years in Starfleet command.(Star Trek Crusader, Star Trek: Generation Fleet Forum) Biography Pre-Starfleet Identical twin of Commander Jennifer Morgan. Excelled personally in athletic abilities. In 2351 contracted Chicken Pox, first case on Earth in over 200 years. Was quarantined for fear of outbreak. In 2352 was detained for theft of a shuttle craft, was captured in Tycho City on the Moon at the space port. Fear that her beligerent nature was psychological she was admitted to the Richard Daystrom Institute of Nuerology. By 2353 they concluded she had a very high IQ, and should apply her enrgies into study. In 2355 began training at Triton Grull Starship institute as a Starship pilot at the age of 12. Was expelled pending an investigation on accusations of cheating on a critical exam. The charges were dropped after the true accomplice was caught, but refused to continue her education. Signed up for Starfleet Academy in 2361. Early Years Ashley was one of the most popular Cadets in the Academy. She excelled in piloting, and combat training. Was recommended for Delta training but she turned it down. Graduated in 2364 with high honors. She began posting Utopia Planatia, as a fighter pilot. Impressed by her abilities, she caught the eye of Command Edward Smythe. In 2367, her squadron intercepted the Borg Cube from the Battle of Wolf 359. Her fighter was heavily damaged, but she rescued Commander Smythe in her actions. In 2368, she was selected by Captain Edward Smythe to become Helms Officer on the USS Expedition (NCC-72677). The USS Expedition 2368-2372 Life aboard the Expedition was tedious for Ashley. The shakedown cruise was extended to 18 months as they explored Deep into the Alpha Quadrant for Gaseous Anomalies, and inhabited planets. In 2370, Ashley participated in the evacuation of colonies lost in the Cardassian treaty of 2370. Later she while patrolling in a shuttle craft near Tracken II, she spotted several Maquis Raiders attacking a Cardassian Freighter. She assisted in repelling the Raiders, but not before they taken all of the Freighters Provisions. Later, she was assigned a Runabout, and ran escort missions in hopes of driving the Maquis into the open. They attacked as the freighters crossed into Federation space. Several of the Raiders were heavily damaged, but yet all escaped. By 2372, the Expedition was uprated to handle the increased Maquis presence. Ashley lead a wing of Runabouts from Deep Space 9 to the Valon system where they captured 78 Maquis soldiers, and numerous arms and equipment. 2373-2375 ]] The Expedition was sent to search for the USS Equinox (NCC-72381) in the Badlands. Ashley navigated the ship successfully on a 3 hour search pattern when she was attacked by 3 Klingon Bird-of-Prey. Ashley carefully negotiated plasma storms to elude the Klingons, and made it back to Deep Space 9. With the Outbreak of the Dominion War, Ashley would hone her navigation skills. The Expedition was generally given scouting missions. Many encounters with the Jem'Hadar would get the crew Battle hardened. Scheduled to join up with the 7th fleet, the Expedition sulfured battle damage enroute to the staging area, and sat out the Battle of Tyra. Repairs made at Starbase 375, they were to join up with the Fifth fleet, and participate in Operation Return. Ashley's improved skills cme to bear as the Expedition survived with minor damage and no casualties. From there, they went to Vulcan to defend against any Dominion incursions. Ashley would be enlisted by LtCdr Vanessa Yates to Pilot the USS Vigilant (NX-80228). She proved herself in all encounters of the Vigilants worth in Battle. Following the Third Battle of Vulcanis, Ashley returned to the Expedition. The final conflict that the Expedition would appear in was the Battle of Cardassia. The Expedition would incur many casulties in the battle. It would return to Earth for needed refitting. 2376-2379 ]] With a shortage of Galaxy Explorers after the Dominion War, the Expedition was assigned the far reaches of the Alpha Quadrant, and stationed at Deep Space 6. An encounter with a Borg cube, lead Commander Vanessa Yates to believe ther was a Borg transwarp hub near. Ashley, and Commander Yates designed, and constructed the Shadow Fighter/Attacked craft named Excalibur-103, for Ashley's Starfleet Academy squadron. Piloting the craft into the Zetis Gelis Cluster where she found the Borg transwarp hub still under sonstruction. The new fighter performed well enough to plant 36 Gravametric mines near the hub portals. Unfortunately, Ashley was infected by Borg nanoprobes specifically design for construction, and repair, but she escaped the massive shickwave, and was rescued by the Expedition. Doctor Maxwell Gunn was astonished at his findings. The nanoprobes had somehow repaired all old wounds, and characteristics right down to her DNA. It wasn't long before Commander Yates was in sickbay for Berthold Ray tissue degregation. As she was the first person to recover Ashley off the Transporter, the nanoprobes corrected her DNA as well, ridding her of the spores in her DNA. Pending a week in isolation, Dr Gunn was able to to diagnose that the nanoprobes react to her general thoughts. In 2377, Ashley was able to locate a separatist strong hold on Talvath IV, that were holding Captain Smythe, and 4 delegates of the Talvathian government. Commander Yates would negotiate their safe released, but the Talvathian military found the stronghold, and open fire. 2 of the delegates, and Captain Smythe were killed in the military action, and the Federation broke off all connections with the Talvath government. Saddened by the circumstances, Ashley was promoted to First Officer. In 2378, Ashley met Lieutenant Colonel Kieth Fox on Deep Space 6. Within 6 months they were married, but due to irreconcilable differences, their relationship deteriorated, and they divorced. 2380-2385 ]] In 2380, Ashley assisted in delivery of equipment, and a Regiment of Marines to Deep space 10 in the Delta Quadrant at New Talaxia. Impressed by the characteristics of the Shadow Fighter/Attacked craft, Commodore Ken Basal orders 2,500 to be produced, replacing the older Peregine class. With the introduction of Marine Platoon on the Expedition, Ashley became a flight instructor on the Shadow Fighter/Attacked craft. One of her students was Lieutenant Junior GradeDrek]. for whom she has an attraction to. In 2384, both Ashley, and Rey Drek would assist in laying 300 mines to Deep space 10 to prevent Hirogen forces from attacking. In 2385, the Expedition was destroyed when it rammed into Malon forces that threatene Deep space 10. Ashley, and CaptainVanessa Ann Lucifel locked the ship on course, and set it to self destruct on impact. In the aftermath, the crew was hailed as heroes. Captain Lucifel, and Ashley were awarded the Federation Medal of Honor. The Federation ]] In early 2386, Ashley was promoted to Commodore for years of service, and honors. With Admiral Vanessa Ann Lucifel recieving command of the USS Federation (NCC-73838), she once again became her first officer. It was late 2386, she was bumped up to Rear Admiral when Vanessa was made commander of the 14th Fleet. Ashley was instrumental in crew assignments on Starbase 140, as well as the USS Striker (NCC-63420). Her younger sister Stephanie Morgan would be stationed on Starbase 140 as the Fighter Commander. Her twin sister Jennifer Morgan became First Officer on the USS Striker (NCC-63420). In 2387, Ashley, and Lieutenant Rey Drek found a container on a derelict Pirate ship that contained protoculture that was destined for the Zentradi. The Constitution In early 2389 Admiral Lucifel assigned her as the new Fleet commander of 6 ships in the Zeta Gelis sector. She is in command of the USS Constitution (NCC-59700). Service Jacket * Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards 2364-2368 * USS Expedition (NCC-72677) 2368-2372 * USS Expedition (NCC-72677) 2373-2375 * USS Expedition (NCC-72677) 2376-2377 * USS Expedition (NCC-72677) 2377-2386 * USS Federation (NCC-73838) 2386 * Starfleet Fourteenth Fleet 2386- Appearances Star Trek Crusade: Of Friends, or Goes. Category:Starfleet personnel Category:USS Constitution (NCC-59700) personnel Category:Commanding Officers Category:Starfleet Flag officers Category:14th Fleet personnel Category:Humans